


Mr.Stilinski

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Art teacher Stiles, Asshole Theo, Awesome Laura Hale, Awesome Peter, Background Scott Alison relationship, Gangs, High School Student Derek, I can't promise, M/M, No Smut, Ok ill try smut, Past Relationship(s), Past Theo Raeken &Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a gangster, Senior Derek, Short, Stiles Stilinski /Theo Raeken, Student Derek, Student crush, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was stuck in art class with Erica but he found a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

"Hello i am Mr. Stilinski, because im older and i can use it against you youngsters".

Stiles crossed the white board and winked at his students, some of them giggled while some got flushed and just stared, Derek just follow the young man with his gaze as he wrote his name on the board.

"I will be your art teacher for this year, so let us start !".

Derek never intended to take art lessons seriously, he only took it because Erica didn't want to go there alone. 

("I thought you're going there for Boyd? ", "yes but i can't do it without my wingman! ", "oh my god, you're not kidding, you want me to learn art?!?!", "aww come on Derek pleaseeeee ").

So Erica swooned over Boyd and Derek just stared at Mr.Stilinski.

"So far does anyone has questions? " Stiles gave the class a little smile.

"Mr Stilinski how old are you? " a curly brunette raised her hand and spoke teasingly.

"I am 20 ", the class released baffled noises so Stiles coughed to get their attention, "for those who believe I'm too young too teach, let me inform you that i graduated from high school at the age of 16 so i was done with university early too". The class roared with amusement and couple of hands were up for farther investigation of the young teacher.

"So does it mean we don't have to call you Mr Stilinski? "

Stiles gave the tall blonde boy an offended look and answered "for you Lahey it will ,all you guys can call me Stiles", Derek covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Stiles ordered Isaac to open his book and recite the biography of Rembrandt to the class. 

Erica elbowed Derek and stared at him,"did you just smile?!".

"Maybe", Derek glanced at her and then back at Stiles.

"OMG!!!" Erica screamed next to him earning the attention of the entire class and especially Boyd who scoffed at her ,"omg.....".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it ♡♡♡♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


	2. Notice

"There there, im sure he didn't even notice " Allison rubbed circles on Erica's back, smiling softly at her mortified friend.

"Nope he totally laughed at her" Derek said mercilessly tossing another curly fry into his mouth, "Isaac told me, he sat next to him".

Erica groaned into her hands, "at least i didn't check the teacher's ass the entire period" Alison beside her snorted while Isaac took a seat beside derek.

"Did you tell her that Boyd thinks she's cute" Isaac said with a grin while stealing Derek's fries.

"He thinks im cute!?", Erica choked on nothing.

"Ah yeah.....that's why you were snickering right?".

"Oh god Erica that's great! ".

Derek rolled his eyes at the girls who copied him and rolled their eyes too.

"ow! They overpowered your eye roll" Isaac snorted earning an elbow from Derek.

"Aw Der can't you react like a human being sometimes? " Erica hugged the grumpy boy rubbing her face into his cheekbone.

"I did, i rolled my eyes" he brushed past the girl ,"also at least im not sleeping with the lacrosse coach assistant".

The table stopped talking ,facing the curled brunette who became red as a tomato.

"Holy shit..really? with McCall!?" Isaac gasped.

Derek snickered and stepped inside the school building.

"Hale! " a voice called to him from across the hall.

Stiles was rushing towards him with stupidly cute ruffled hair.

"Mr.Stilinski, hello" 

"Stiles, Mr.Stilinski is only a punishment for Lahey" 

"Ok ...Stiles " wow his name rolling on his tongue is so natural and warm.

"Yes anyways here, your friend forgot it on the table, where it shouldn't have been, but you know one humiliation at a time" Stiles handed Erica's phone to Derek smiling naturally and so fucking bright, can he melt from that?.

"Wow interaction is the way to a better future". Stiles remarked at the dead silent pause Derek caused.

"You have a beautiful smile" Derek blurted out.

Stiles burst out in laughter "thanks ,oh man i miss high school " he smiled once more and Derek melted into the floor tiles.

"Well im running late, see you in class tomorrow" he gave the teen a small smile and hurried down the hall "don't be late! ".

He was left standing there red like Allison a phone in his hand and serious case of heart problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starting tomorrow so ill update late next time♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


	3. If ignorance is a bliss, what is imagination?

"Mom! Derek is broken! ".

"Cora!!", Derek glared at his little sister, who trespassed into his room, "get out of my room!".

"But your smiling at a book !, i know you like them but not that much!".

His 12 year old sister frowned at him from the doorway. The Hale frown grows well on the members of this family, he himself perfected it when he was 8 together with the eye roll (cortesy of Laura).

"I just thought it was funny so go back to your teenage lair".

"You're a teenager too! You stupid grumpy cat!". Cora shouted back at him as she stormed out and inside her lair.

"Grumpy cat?".

Derek opened his laptop and searched the "grumpy cat", in his surprise Cora was right, he did have some similarities with it, same frown and stare, maybe he should get one of these as his comrade.

Derek's phone buzzed on the table with a message from Erica.

-did you really told him his smile is beautiful?-

Derek blushed remembering yesterday and how Stiles smiled at him before he left.

-no.-

He replied strictly and turned off his phone.

Derek walked to the door and locked it ,because the last thing he wants right now is having one of his sisters walk on him as he musterbates.

He might be 18 but as Cora said he is still a teenager, with huge sexual frustration and imagination.

Derek sat on the bed, slowly opening the zipper and palming his limp muscle, gradually stroking himself up and down.

Derek imagined as Stiles' long fingers warped around his cock ,how his plump lips warped around him and taking him whole.

Imagination, amazing skill.

It wasn't long before Derek felt the orgasm building up and the strokes became furiously fast, he wispered Stiles's name as came over his hand and sheets.

he groaned into his pillow feeling 15 again and ashamed of himself, he ruined Stiles's inocense.

He felt ashamed and dirty but not enough to stop thinking what Stiles's lips would feel like against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it ♡♡♡♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


	4. The present could have been wrapped differently

Stiles has a problem a big one, well actually they're about the same size, only that his problem is 2 years younger then him ,handsome as Hale..um hell, and always gives him this intense gaze that heats his whole body by 20 degrees.

His problem called Derek Hale and he's his student.

"Scotty you're dating that Argent girl right" Scott choked on his coffee.

"Dude! How the hell do you know?!?".

Oh Scott poor stupid Scott, everyone knew about the McCall-Argent relationship even if they didn't knew them by name. Alison and Scott spend 90% of the time eyeing each other and another ten in various places ,making out and getting caught.  
miraculously they were never reported to principal Deaton. 

The McArgent relationship was the sweetheart of BHHS and no one had the heart to tear the Soul mates apart.

"Anyway, there's this kid, well he's a senior but still my student an-".

"No".

"What i didn-".

"No" Scott insisted once more, "Stiles it's bad news, you can't sleep with a student, you are a teacher unlike me".

"You are still employed here" Stiles mocked.

"Yes, part time" Scott gave him a mocking smile.

"God it's not like im 50!, also it isn't what i ment !, i wondered how could i tell him to stop without hurting him, i don't want yo upset him but if i won't it might get bad". He sighed burying his face in his hands.

Omg how the hell did one blushing student made him like this?, it never happened before, well no one ever told him his smile is beautiful, he was told he has nice ass ( thank you very much ) butt no one really told him he had beautiful unsexual traits. 

It felt nice to be treated as a person. 

after what happened with his ex Theo Raeken, relationships became scary.

Theo was Stiles's abusive boyfriend for his final year at the University and as every new relationship, everything was going smoothly, but after few months Theo became violent, jealous and obsessive, Stiles couldn't do anything he was afraid that his family and friends will be hurt, Theo might have been a university student but he was part of an underground gang, which Stiles became aware of when he tried to run away back to beacon hills for the first time.

Theo's gang caught him outside his father's house and dragged him back ,the following week Theo tied Stiles up in their bedroom and held him there until Stiles was begging and promising to never do it again, he still has scars that ache sometimes.

But all of that is in the past ,Theo is behind bars and Stiles is back at his hometown away from all of that.

He is starting a new page, his own and no one's else.

"I don't know, i would never say something like this to Alison, i was thinking about asking her to marry me after graduation actually". Scott said gently grinning from ear to ear.

Stiles smiled back at him.

"I am so going to be the best man".

"Deal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know i started to really like writing this work, i have so many ideas and i hope you all will like them, so don be shy tell me what you think♡♡♡  
> Please tell me if you liked it ♡♡♡♡
> 
> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


	5. Things are always better on Christmas

Three months passed by and nothing happened, Stiles didn't talk to him unless it was necessary, he kept his distance and smiled less often.

In other words he hated Derek.

"Aww come on Der, stop sulking it's almost winter vacation and most importantly Christmas", Erica leaped into Boyd's lap snuggling closely.

"Im not sulking! ,im just -".

"You're sulking, look at yourself, your sweater is inwards out, and your coffee is actually mint tea and you didn't even notice" Allison pointed a finger to the grumpy lump on the school picnic table.

"Fuck" he sighed ,grumbling something about stupid girls and their observation skills, (which they didn't have, even an idiot could read this situation right).

"Then what am i supposed to do? " he pleaded to the blonde and the brunette.

"For now meet someone new, like Page over there, she wouldn't stop looking at you since October".

Derek turned towards the lone girl and she gave him an intense hating stare "no im pretty sure that is because i broke her cello, also made fun of her mole".

The girls sighed into their hands "is there someone who you didn't pissed off?" Boyd commented in a slight amusement.

"Stiles" he sighed his name and buried his face into the old wood.

"Cheer up Der, look forward to Christmas, things are always better on Christmas" Alison patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Sure" he grumbled out and left the table.

Soon afterwards came the winter vacation, and with her came Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Im not aware to how school works abroad so  
> i decided to use my school as reference,  
> we start the new school year in September. )  
> Also this chapter is even shorter than usual cuz i  
> needed a chapter in between the two plots 


	6. Knowledge is the key

The vacation started 2 days ago, and for Derek it was enough time to understand that he was left alone in this god forsaken town.

Erica and Boyd gone to New York for the new year's celebrations and Isaac left town to go visit his grandmother, The Argents gone overseas for a ski trip, and of course even his family left him alone.

stupid Peter and his another failing try in reclaiming his post as the creepy uncle Peter in the family, the same uncle Peter who stole 20,000 dollars and ran away to Mexico, then lost it all and now trying to earn back his family's trust.

But Derek won't fall for that, like every year for the past 5 years, he refuses to meet his uncle, the man betrayed the family and himself, he deserves nothing but solitude.

So this is why he is going to just borrow bunch of books and lock himself in the house until other duty will call him, only one small problem. 

Stiles is in the library, with tons of books around him, dark circles around his eyes, and amazingly large cup of coffee in his hand.

Derek ducked behind the nearest bookshelf and picked at the young teacher from between the books, and god, even as tired as he looks a smile is still plastered on his face and Derek can't look away.

"Need help there young man?" The tall old librarian asked him from across the row of books, Derek looked at her in confusion as she pointed her finger towards the top of the shelf with an amused smile on her lips.

Above him a sign was hanged ' maternal health care ', Derek looked at it in horror as his face heated up. He truly never walked so fast in his life, almost ran to the sci-fi section to escape the gigging women.

He browsed between the hardcovers and between the newly released books, eventually he settled on borrowing the trilogy of Lord of the rings, The hobbit and a book by some anonymous writer ,something about werewolves and hunters.

As he passed by the section that Stiles sat in Derek saw the young man asleep on the table, peaceful and smiling, as if he seeing angles in his sleep.

Derek quietly took the seat across from Stiles and opened the book about the werewolves, he doesn't remember how much time passed until he himself fell asleep, the haze of orange and yellow spilled from the windows behind him and Stiles was still asleep, so he himself nodded off into slumber.


	7. Wasted argument with no regrets

He woke up few hours later by a soft voice calling his name, "Derek wake up, i think we got locked inside", a warm hand was on his shoulder and Stiles was hovering near his face.

"We wha..oh shi- i mean cr- fuck" now he was most certainly awake, Stiles smiled at the baffled teen as he sat back into his chair.

"There there, i understand completely, this spot is amazingly comfortable for naps, though i don't think it was smart of me to work here, i always fall asleep" Stiles nodded to himself "but luckily for you i know how to get out of here" he grinned at the teen.

" it doesn't really sounds like a thing to be proud of, how many times did you get locked inside here?" Derek mocked back at him.

"Sev- enough times to know how to get out of here without shattering my pride".

"So seven, wow impressive, even my older sister isn't that clumsy".

"Well you see here Hale" Stiles said in confidence, allowing himself to use the teacher card, "unlike tired teachers ,i find the fact that a teenager fell asleep while reading a book far more clumsy" he teased the teen.

"How about a teacher who avoided a student instead of turning him down properly? " Derek's gaze fall on Stiles's panicked eyes.

"I didn-". Stiles was interupted by Derek.

" didn't try to consider my feelings, which i didn't even exposed by the way, and you just assumed to exist, so you decided to avoid me and hurt me more" he remarked back before even giving the young man the chance to find a proper excuse.

"Well what do you expect me to do! I just started this job! And you're fucking stare doesn't help me in trying to stay a role model for my students! " Stiles ripped trough the silence, "you looked at me with those hopeful eyes and i swear that i felt holes rip through me! I can't just say ,hey Derek your stupidly downable eyes are making me sweat through my suit could you fucking tone it done!" He huffed uneven breathes as he tried to calm down.

"Holy shit.....you like me?" Derek stared at his teacher.

"Really! This is what's important now?!, god you're such a brat" he ruffled his hair angrily as he sighed.

"You're only 2 years older then me, we're practically the same age" he stepped beside Stiles's chair "i can wait if you don't want to date a student, but if you want me i swear to god I'm not going to give up" Stiles picked up his head and watched as the teen leaned, one hand on the table while the other reached to his cheek.

"You're 18 Derek, don't waste your youth on me" he glupped hard on his saliva as the teen caressed his cheek.

"Trust me the last thing this will be is a waste".

He closed the distance and brushed his lips over Stiles's, and as he thought, this will never be a regret, it was softer then any kiss he had in his life, and sweeter then any candy, because it was Stiles.

He pulled back to see Stiles's face and even though it was dark, the street lights outside the window poured enough light to see his face become a shade reder, he smirked at the young man.

"I will wait, and i hope that you will wait for me too" he walked past the table towards the emergency exit "also everyone knows how to get in and out of the library at night Mr.Stilinski ".

Stiles was left behind in the dark library confused and frustrated, he groaned into his hands and packed his things before disappearing through the door too.

"Fucking brat!".


	8. True love behind the scars

Months passed by, Derek quit the art classes because he was dating his teacher ,so basically it was unfair, Erica pouted but forgave after Derek's info on his first kiss with Stiles. 

sometimes Derek would sneak into Stiles's office and they would make out until they'll be breathless, or until the bell would ring.

And Derek couldn't be happier because graduation was only few months away and with it came Stiles. he would show to the whole town how much he loves him, how beautiful and amazing he is, how lucky he is to have found Stiles among this disoriented town. 

How lucky indeed he was until one day everything turned upside-down and Stiles was ripped from him like a limb.

"Theo" Stiles looked at the young man standing in his office, smug grin on his face and the closed door behind him.

"Hello Stiles " the young man stepped forward until he was in Stiles's personal space, still smiling and eyes trailing the pale figure in front of him, that shivered with each step he took.

"What are you doing here? " he asked in a broken voice as his hand reached to his phone.

Theo saw that, he grabbed Stiles by the wrists and pinned him to the wall, "aw come on Stiles, i came for you of course " his hand slide down to Stiles's neck, securing the shivering body in place, " you are mine after all, only i love you, only i know how you like it, only i deserve you", he brushed his lips on Stiles's and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I don't belong to you" the man protested and as a result he was slapped across his right cheek.

"I love you Stiles, you know i do, i knew you for 3 years before you finally admitted you love me too, but after your little betrayal i was a little hurt" he touched the stinging skin on Stiles's cheek and his smile grew wider, "but luckily my friends bailed me out so i could come back to you, so we could repair this damage you did, after all we are lovers, right? ".

Stiles looked at Theo in horror, his nightmares came to life, he is in danger again, after all he was through he couldn't even start a new life away from Theo, a man he once loved but after all of their history, he couldn't even see him as a human being.

"I don't love yo-" he was slapped once again. 

"Don't deny your feelings Stiles, your skin is calling my name to mark it ,your lips are luring me in with every move, and your eyes, god your deep dark eyes" the man groaned in pleasure as he trailed the red marks on Stiles's cheek once more " no one will ever love you like i do, so let's go back home ,i left everything as it was ,just for the two of us".

Stiles quivered and tried to release himself from Theo's grip but it was futile.

"Let me correct myself" Theo's hand moved over Stiles's ribs and stopped as he found the scar that he himself made on Stiles's body, "come with me now, we'll live happily ever after, together " he forced his fingers into the skin behind the shirt, "or I'll have to call for a little help to convince you" he grinned at the pale shivering body beneath his gaze.

"I'll go back" he sobbed out as he remembered what Theo was capable of doing ,to him, to his family, friends, and to Derek.


	9. Definition of here

" Derek! " Erica tackled Derek by his locker not considering the fact he spilled all of it's contents on the floor, "Derek! ".

"What is it Erica! ? For Christ sake!" He frowned at his friend while crouching to pick his things from the floor.

She turned around to look at Boyd behind her who just nodded, she took a deep breath and looked back at Derek.

"Derek, Stiles he...he quit this morning " Derek's hands released all of the books he picked up, and a loud banging sound was heard throughout the half empty hall.

"Scott told Alison that he went back to New York with his ex" Boyd added with pity in his tone.

Derek was frozen, why would Stiles suddenly leave everything ? Why would he leave Derek behind? ,he thought that Stiles, maybe not loved, but at least liked him?.

In a hurry Derek fished out his phone, as he swiped open his phone a message was displayed, it was from Stiles.

'We're done'-SS

"Derek, im so sorry " Erica placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "i really thought he was nice, and not a dick, just playing around wi-".

"He's not like that!" He shouted back at her, tears swelling in his eyes, "it's not like him!".

"Derek" Boyd stepped forward with a worried look on his face, "What exactly is like him? You practically didn't knew him at all".

Derek shuddered at the realization.

What did he really knew about Stiles? ,where did he live? Who are his perents? What did he like? What did he hate?, how could he be so blind, he followed Stiles around declaring his love blindly , but he never asked him the important things , he didn't even asked Stiles if he liked Derek back.

"I..i lo-" tears started to flow from his eyes, not stopping, cold and salty.  
He didn't cry for years ,never allowed himself to cry so his sisters will stay strong, even when their aunt Diana passed away, it was his job as the only son to keep his sisters strong.  
But all of that was erased as the impact fell onto him.

"Erica....Boyd....i..i can't let go of him" Derek remembered all the times they just sat together at the preserve ,fingers entwined, just breathing in and out the cold evening air.

They might have never talked about the trivial things but Derek did know Stiles, he knew how he loved to look at the sunset, how he hated the rain, how he was fascinated by the way they looked at each others eyes, and how he loved to be held in Derek's arms when they kissed.

Stiles liked him too, he knows that he do, "i have to get him back " he breathed out, "he belongs here, in beacon hills, even if not by my side, but here".

Erica smiled at him and embraced him in a tight hug ,"i know Der, i know " she stepped back glancing at her boyfriend.

"I know where he is now ,but you can't go there alone, Stilinski's ex is a real nut job" Boyd punched Derek's arm lightly, "by what i gathered from Scott ,he has friends there who won't give you easy access to him".

"Good thing then that my uncle is about the same then", Derek stuffed his things back into his locker and slammed it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im getting a bit over-excited about this....
> 
> Please tell me what you think (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ


	10. Mr.Stilinski

They were already on the plane by the time Stiles realized what he has done.

"Don't look like that babe" Theo reached to Stiles's hand on the armrest but Stiles flinched away from the touch, "ok ok, not ready yet, we have a long flight back home to fix this" Theo chuckled and forcefully grabbed the thin hand.

How did he go back to this? Back to his past self?.

He was finally away from Theo, working in his hometown, at his own high school teaching his long loved subject to his amazingly brilliant students. 

And even more importantly he found Derek there, who cared for him and loved him, even though he was younger he was mature, he took their relationship seriously, honoring Stiles's request to wait till Derek's graduation.

And god forgive him but he fell for the boy, the way their hands fit perfectly and the way Derek kissed him softly holding him tight and safe, the way he smiled genuinely when they were alone and the even though they never had long conversations he still felt like he knew everything.

He truly loved him.

But now it's too late, if Stiles tries to ran away back ,Theo won't forgive him and will hurt everyone he ever loved like he did with Heather.

Heather was his classmate as well as his best friend, after the third time Stiles ran away Heather realized the nature of his relationship with Theo and refused to tell where Stiles gone to, as a result she was hospitalized with multiple bone fractures a punctured lung and partial blindness in her left eye, all thanks to Theo.

He never saw her again after that visit to the hospital, when they were left alone Heather just cried quietly, she didn't speak nor wiped her tears, when Stiles left he said 'im sorry' once more and she turned away saying 'i know, me too' before he closed the door behind him.

He can't hurt another person like this ,it's better being hurt then to hurt others, he chanted in his head over and over again.

-

"Derek my boy! How have you been? Me? im great!" Peter exclaimed joyfully to the phone.

"Well isn't it wonderful" Derek said poisonously back at his uncle as he waited for his plane to arrive.

"Derek..i." Peter sighed deeply "it's been five years, what's the occasion?" He tried to brighten the mood.

"I need your help".

"Im not filling Laura's shoes with jello for you".

Derek just groaned at his uncle, he might be 42, but the man will never forget their escapades from long time ago.

"Do you really think that after all these years I'll call you for a stupid prank!" He shouted back annoyingly making few people turn towards him in shock.

"I just hoped to patch few things back ,since you called me i had a little hope" Peter answered calmly to the furious teen.

"You ran away with grandpa's money and lost it all in Mexico, do you expect me to forgive the fact Laura had to quit the university to help mom and dad with the money?!".

Peter sighed once more before answering "Derek i didn't lost the money i gave it away, i needed to ensure someone's safety with it".

he snorted in return "Who was it? one of your underlings or your boss?".

After few moments of silence Peter finally answered.

"It was my daughter".

"Your....daughter?" The teen asked in puzzlement.

"Yes, back then i found out i had a daughter, her mother ran way and left her in Mexico, i couldn't get her across the border so Talia offered me to take the money father left her, and pay someone to take care of her until i could get her back"

Derek was confused, so confused, too confused, for once, who the hell would have Peter's child?, did he really spent all these years blaming Peter for helping his daughter?.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His vision became blurry when he realized how much hate he brought on his uncle.

"You were young and your mother told me to tell you after she-, Malia that's her name by the way, will be back here with us" Peter chuckled "which is funny because she'll arrive here in few months ,you just couldn't wait".

"You fucking idiot" Derek laughed back.

"Whoa there, do you kiss your mother with that mouth" he chuckled back.

Derek's flight was still an hour away but he felt like it was days before he'll see Stiles.

"Peter! Im really glad you are just an ass and not a dick too but i need your help".

"For you my boy, anything"..

-

When the plane landed in new York the air in Stiles's lungs was filled with the fumes and cheep frying oil that was filling the city, the air in here was always a pleasure to forget.

Theo was back with their suitcases and they walked towards the exit, Theo's hand on the small of his back and a smug grin on his lips, the taste of victory on his tongue.

The moment Stiles stepped out of the airport 3 guys stood before them, one grabbed their suitcases and the other two showed them to the black slick car parked across the street, the men were Theo's so called thugs that dragged and beat him the past few times he ran away, so Stiles knew what was waiting for him.

"Excuse me young man are you by any chance Theo Raeken?" An older man stood before Theo, hands tucked in his lather jacket and a grin plastered on his face, which felt similar.

"Yeah grandpa, why?" The older man gave Theo a sarcastically hurt look before stepping back and punching him in the face so strong that he flew back from the impact.

"You fucking di- WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR GET HIM! YOU IDIOTS! " he screamed from the asphalt, nose bleeding and few tears falling from his eyes.

The men looked down at Theo but didn't respond.

"Well you see here brat" the older man crouched befor him still smiling smugly, "You're maybe belong in some thug circus but you know nothing on the darker corners of this city" he stood back up and a car stopped behind him, "im Peter Hale, ask the boys behind you who i am" Peter grabbed Stiles's suitcase and signed him to get inside the car.

Stiles was still shocked but the guy identified himself as a Hale, therfore he is related to Derek, did Derek asked him for help? Wait does Derek belong to the mafia? Stiles climbed inside the car and a beautiful lady greeted him with a smile, by her looks she was probably related to Derek too, same beautiful caterpillar eyebrows and dark slick hair.

Peter climbed to the front seat beside the woman and before closing the car door he called back to Theo who was still on the floor, "also if this wasn't clear enough, stay away from my nephew's boyfriend, or else I'll make sure of it" he grinned before closing the door and the car drove away.

-

"So you date my nephew?" Peter turned towards the back seat where Stiles sat.

"Um..i"

"Ugh Peter you scared the boy enough, leave him be" the woman slapped him on the ear and continued "by the way im Laura, Derek's older sister, that is Peter as you guessed by now ,he's Derek's and mine uncle".

"I heard about you" Stiles smiled at her in the rear view mirror, "Derek said you are really clumsy".

She laughed lightly in a familiar way before answering, "oh boy aren't you precious, you remember that im driving here right?" She grinned.

Stiles glupped loudly from the back and the Hales just exchanged amused looks, "don't worry she doesn't bite ".

"occasionally" Laura added.

"Ah yeah occasionally ,well i didn't see it happen since she was in 4th grade but yeah" Peter chuckled and got slapped by a newspaper that laid on the dashboard.

"Embarrassing stories aside, Derek will arrive in about 2 and a half hours so you are stuck here with us, wanna go somewhere?". Laura turned around to face him when they hit a red light.

"Uh...are you guys in the mafia?" Stiles asked sheepishly and the Hales bursted out in laughter.

"Oh god no no Peter is just some kind of a middle-aged thug" Laura grabbed her hurting stomach before raising an eyebrow "i think..well more importantly i heard they opened a new extreme diner by the 14th, with exotic bugs and weird milkshakes wanna try? ".

What did he got into? He wished Derek would arrive sooner, and take him away back home...

-

When Derek arrived at the airport in new York Laura and Stiles stood by the car while Peter sat in the driver seat looking tired and sleepy.

"Derek!" Laura called to him waving her hands smiling and pointing at Stiles beside her.

Stiles looked up to him and Derek smiled in return, relief spread on his face with a bright smile, he ran into his arms hugging Derek as tightly as he can.

"Derek im so so so sorry, i was scared he'll hurt you and-" Derek smiled at him and Stiles just froze in his place.

"I love you Stiles, i would never let anyone treat you like this" he leaned forward and kissed Stiles's temple.

Stiles was still frozen and tears started to pour from his eyes, Derek panicked and pulled him closer to his chest.

"For Christ's sake Derek" he rubbed his nose into the curve between Derek's neck and shoulder, "im the older one over here, stop taking all the glory"

Derek chuckled at him as he pulled closer for a lone tear filled kiss.

"I love you too" Stiles said and Derek's heart did something weird that felt like fireworks in space, "he he, i like it when you blush" Stiles pulled Derek by his neck down for another long deep kiss.

"Get a room!" Laura teased them from the car so Derek flipped her off.

-

Epilogue

"Derek Hale!" Principal Deaton called his name from the podium and a wave of cheering was heard throughout the bleachers, Stiles stood behind the second row of graduates clapping his hands loudly and smiling from ear to ear.

He jogged up the stairs to Deaton, shaked his hand and accepted the diploma from his other hand.

"Good luck in the future hale" Deaton smiled and released him to join the other graduates.

When the ceremony was over Derek ran to Stiles, picking him up in his arms and spinning around in laughter and smiles.

"Derek! Derek! ,let me down i need to kiss you right now!" Derek gladly obliged and stopped.

"Congratulations on your graduation" Stiles smiled at his boyfriend and leaned over for a kiss.

"Thanks Mr.Stilinski" he chuckled at the blushing young man.

"Damn you brat" he smiled back at Derek and kissed him once more, earning a disgusted look from Harris and cat calls from Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following this work i love you all♡♡♡♡♡  
> Please tell me what you think ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
